Your Lips aren't Lassiter's
by LitaE
Summary: Lassiter kissed Shawn and put himself on the line only to be rejected. But now Shawn can't stop thinking about the kiss he pushed away. Is it possible he made a huge mistake? Slashy Shassy.
1. Risk and Rejection

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Psych. I am not affiliated with the show. I don't even know anyone with anything to do with the show.

**Part 1: Risk and Rejection**

Shawn Spencer had been around long enough to know that when Carlton Lassiter had an arm around him, leading the way to where no witnesses could see, inevitably pushing him against something and giving a threatening warning, he was in trouble. Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn could see that angry 'I don't know what I'm going to do with you' look that innerved him a little. Still, he didn't protest against the head detective dragging him into the next street. This scene had happened a few times before, he could handle it.

Just as predicted, Carlton pushed Shawn against window of a closed dress shop. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I don't know, how about helping you catch the bad guys." Shawn explained before his sarcasm turned serious. "Relax Lassy, no-one got hurt, the guys were caught and everything is right as rain. We cool?" Shawn raised his hand up for a fist bump.

Lassiter looked at the fist like it was infested with germs before smacking it away. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again. After a minute of pacing, he looked to speak again but once again shut his mouth.

"Listen, if you've just brought me here to watch you pace and convert oxygen into carbon dioxide, then I think I'm going to go."

Before Shawn could even think about it, Carlton grabbed his arm and kept him firmly against the window. "You could have gotten yourself killed, do you know that? Do you think before you do any of the stupid things that you do?"

"I'm alive another day for you to yell at me, Carly. Take a chill pill." Shawn suddenly noticed the look in Lassiter's eyes. It wasn't anger, at least not all of it. There was worry present in those blue orbs. "Wait a minute…"

As if predicting what the pseudo-psychic was getting at, Carlton snapped. "Shut up."

A grin spread across Shawn's face. "You care about me. Lassy-face cares about me."

"Spencer I am warning you. You pull another stunt like this and I am not going to be so lenient. Understood?"

"Lenient? You pulled me out of witness sight. You want to kill me because you think you don't like me but deep down you kinda sorta like me." Shawn poked at Carlton's shoulder to emphasise his point.

Lassiter shrugged the reaction off. "When you're around someone so much, you develop a tolerance for even the most annoying of people." As he said it, his resolve was cracking.

Still in a joking around mood, Shawn hugged Lassiter. "Finally, you warm up to me and admit that we're friends."

Lassiter felt awkward in the hug and wanted to get out, but after what had happened that night he took it as a sign. His reserve disappeared and emotions he had denied for too long started to surface. Suddenly, Carlton's arms were involuntarily wrapping around Shawn and pulling him close.

"Woah, Lassy-face I didn't know you were so frisky." Shawn was still joking, not aware of how earnest the older man was.

Lassiter pinned Shawn to the window, he saw the flash of confusion and discomfort in the fake psychic's eyes, but he didn't care. He needed this. It was the perfect time to finally do it. He didn't know if and when he'd get another chance.

Carlton swept in, his lips hitting the intended target. Not even giving the younger man a chance to register what was going on. His desire burned as he continued devouring Shawn's lips. The head detective was almost bruising Shawn with his intensity, but he was too hungry to stop. Nibbling, sucking and kissing those pink cushions caused a weight to lift of Carlton's shoulders. It reassured him that Shawn was still there, still alive and he could take the risk and feel for another person again.

Shawn however was not experiencing the bliss that Lassiter wanted him too. He was shocked and scared. After a moment of paralysis, he tried squirming away. Not only was Lassiter another man, but one he worked with regularly. Plus the desperation was hurting him. He felt his lips being abused by another pair of lips and wanted out. The moment he felt Carlton force his mouth open, Shawn pushed him back roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shawn made sure to get some distance between them, just in case Lassiter tried to kiss him again.

The head detective's hair was messed up; tears of rejection were filling up in his eyes and his mouth opened in shock. He turned from Shawn, unable to believe what he had done. Carlton panted heavily, trying to hold his dignity up and failing.

Seeing how upset Carlton was, Shawn ran his hands through his own messed up hair. "Lassy, were you really expecting for me to kiss you back?"

"You know what Spencer, I don't know what I was expecting." Carlton's embarrassment was being replaced by defensive anger. "You're a psychic aren't you? You should have seen it coming."

"Look, it's not my fault that you made something out of nothing." Shawn tried to be sympathetic, but frustration was clearly seeping through.

"Nothing!" Lassiter snapped back, his blazing eyes locking on Shawn. "So it's nothing when you happen to touch me strategically during your little fits. That you insist on being around me no matter how much I have tried to avoid you."

"I'm sorry that you saw that as more than it was, but it was just fun. Besides, I can't control what the spirits make me do." Shawn noticed a single tear track down Lassiter's cheek making him regret lying just a little.

"Cut the crap!" Lassiter was completely back into anger mode now. "So you get under my skin and then just get off scot-free. It all just comes easy for you, doesn't it? Walk around without a care, flirting and flailing like a maniac and leading people on with your act." Carlton shook his head and began pacing again. "See, I knew it too. I know you're just a good con artist, but I believed you. I guess I underestimated you. Good one Spencer, you got me."

"Make judgments all you want but you're the one that walks around taking everything so seriously." Shawn stopped the other man in his tracks with his anger. "I help you out, but since it's not all about you your pride gets wounded. You're so into your job that the most excitement you've had in years is fishing with my dad. Heck, even your marriage, two years and you were still trying to fix it instead of getting the hint."

Even before the slap to the face, Shawn knew he had said too much. As smart as he was, many times his head never caught up with his mouth, especially in the heat of an argument. He could feel Carlton's heavy slap burning his cheek. Watching the other man walk away, looking so defeated it actually broke his heart a little, Shawn kept holding his face.

Taking a few deep breaths, he figured he should get back to Gus before any suspicions were roused. The way he saw it, Lassiter would be over it soon enough.

**NOTE:** Poor Lassy, putting his heart on the line only to be dissed and dismissed :-( However, this story isn't over. So tell me, who wants to see the rest? Wanna know what happens next? Soon, can't say exactely when, but soon enough.


	2. Rebound

**Part 2: Rebound **

Shawn sat at Tom Blair's Pub, drinking his vodka soda. It had been two days since he'd been kissed by Lassiter and was determined to pick up a woman so that thought would stop lingering in his mind. He didn't want to go three days knowing that the last lips he kissed were a man's.

It was taking a while to get himself pumped up into confident mode. Part of him still felt guilty because he hated upsetting people. Even when a situation called for it, Shawn didn't like being the barer of bad news. People just looked too sad.

Worst of all was knowing he upset someone he wasn't sure could even be that hurt. At the very least he didn't expect such a grudge from the one person he'd tried to make like him so hard. Sure annoying Lassiter had its moments, but in the end Shawn liked helping him so much more.

He'd seen Lassiter a few times since. The head detective was completely ignoring him, particularly when Shawn attempted to talk things out. Carlton basically made sure they were never in the same room for more than five seconds, even when Shawn tried to persist. It was easy enough to spot the signs showing that behind the workaholic façade was a broken heart. Shawn hated being the cause of it.

Still, Shawn couldn't help being mad at Lassiter despite his guilt. It had been Lassiter's fault for misreading the signs after all. Shawn messed around and flirted with everyone, why did Lassiter feel singled out? Lassiter never gave any impression that he felt more than tolerance towards him, he'd said that himself before kissing him. Shawn clearly liked girls and Lassiter had been married to one, which just made him even more confused as to why the incident took place since both of them were straight.

"Why did Lassy have to kiss me?" Shawn asked the ice, melting at the bottom of his glass. One feeling that was quite rare for the man was confusion, he usually figured things out so quickly but this was just too much.

"Maybe because you're so cute." A random girl had taken the bar stool next to him. She ordered a rum and coke before flipping her long dark hair over her shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Shawn asked, flattered at her comment but wondering where it came from.

"You asked why some person named Lacey or Lizzy felt the need to kiss you. I answered, lest you be talking to yourself."

"Appears I'm not only cute, I may just be lucky too." Shawn replied flirtatiously with the woman, realising that in all the irony his kiss with a man was hooking him an attractive lady. "Shawn Spencer."

The woman responded to his flirting immediately, placing a hand on his wrist and trailing it over his fingers. "Megan Geller."

From that point on, a wonderful conversation flowed between them. A few drinks helped speed things along too. Shawn knew this was a promising affair. The girl was only passing through town on business, and recently out of a relationship which meant this was clearly just a fling. Rebound girls: Shawn's preference.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She slurred slightly, gripping his hand and giving it a hopeful squeeze.

Shawn downed the last of his drink and replied "Oh god yes."

He slipped his arm around Megan, leading her out the door with a confident yet tipsy stride. Just as he was getting in the mood more each minute, Shawn spotted the one person that could suck all the sexy out of Megan. Carlton Lassiter was sitting at a table by himself; staring off into space clearly lost in his own thoughts.

Shawn stared at the older man for a fraction too long. Megan tugged at his arm, following his eyes. Just before she could realise who Shawn was looking at, he whisked her out the door. He took a quick glance back and realised that Carlton hadn't seen him and decided to leave before the head detective could feel himself being watched.

"We should probably call for a cab." Megan fingered the collar of Shawn's polo shirt.

Shawn whipped out his cell phone, about to do what she said, only to have it taken off him. Megan pulled Shawn down to her and kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm, just the feminine way Shawn liked it. He responded to this affection instantly.

The kiss was a little sloppy due to the few drinks but Shawn was used to that. However, something was off about it. He tried to put his finger on it as Megan's tongue invaded his mouth but he couldn't think of a reason. There was no crazy, fling tingling that Shawn usually experienced. Actually, there was nothing.

Noticing the lack of enthusiasm, Megan stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"No, please keep doing what you were doing." Shawn figured it was just the expectation on the kiss, getting back into the female rhythm after his ordeal. He needed to get that out of the way but this time he'd been more relaxed and into it, so he thought.

The next was, as well, a lustful kiss. The kind of kiss that boosted Shawn's ego on regular occasions, because that meant a girl wanted him badly. Yet, he found his mind drifting back to Carlton sitting alone on his barstool; then remembering back to their rough, spontaneous kiss. Trying to focus back on Megan, Shawn forced himself to enjoy the kiss, but that brought up the question of why he had to push for the feeling.

"You seem distracted." Megan commented, pulling back again. Her eyes were looking a little conflicted.

"The drinks went to my head a little bit." Shawn replied, making a gesture to imply he was a little cuckoo from it.

Megan shook her head, knowing she was being lied to. "It's that Lissy person isn't it?"

"Lassy?" Shawn blurted out in shock. "Of course not, no! No way!"

"Too defensive. That pretty much answers my question." Megan gave Shawn back his phone and stormed away.

Shawn ran after her, catching her arm. "It's not what you think. Lassy, or Carlton Lassiter to be precise, is this guy I know and sort of work with."

"Oh. My. God. Megan you sure know how to pick them. Of all the guys here I pick the closeted gay one."

Shawn threw up his hands in defence. "Woah woah woah. I'm so not gay. I like doing it with hot girls who come on to me in bars and are only in town for one night."

Megan jerked her arm away. "Save it, Shawn."

Shawn knew not to pursue, especially since a part of him didn't really want to. Sighing he looked up at the sky, silently asking "why me!" He figured he could just forget his disappointment over a few more drinks and headed back towards the pub. But as he reached the entrance Shawn remembered Lassiter was still in there.

"It's the guilt. I can't fool around with sad eyes looking at me." Shawn whispered to himself in realisation. He looked up, preparing to turn around and go home when as luck would have it, his eyes met Carlton's as the other man was exiting the bar.

"Spencer, but of course you'd be around to ruin my night." Carlton tried to get away but Shawn went after him.

"You're actually speaking to me now. Well on that note, Lassy we really need to talk. I understand you're upset." Shawn paced along beside the head detective before they both stopped on the side of the road as Carlton clearly waited for a cab.

"For your edification, I'm not upset. I'm perfectly fine. When two people work together sexual tension builds up. It happened with Lucinda and it's the reason you flirt with everyone."

"Is this your way of saying that you've also pictured Jules naked?" Shawn tried to make a joke, but then realising his position he brushed it off. "Okay, that was stupid, but you kissed me for whatever reason and I feel bad that-"

"Spencer, I don't care what you feel." Carlton replied, a little too harsh for Shawn's liking. "We had a moment, it sucked, now just like a case it's over and closed. Speaking of cases, I don't want you anywhere near any of mine. Not like I need you on any of them anyway, so you can go con some other suckers."

Shawn felt a little hurt by the comment. Sure he knew he was lying and for good reason, but it stung a tiny bit. "You can't get rid of me that easily Lassy-face. I'm going to be around whether you like it or not."

A cab stopped in front of Carlton and he opened the door. "This, coming from the person that said I didn't get the hint. Get lost Spencer, for good."

* * *

**NOTE: **Karma can be a bitch when you lead someone on, ain't that right? But Shawny can go ahead and continue to believe that it's just guilt that ruined his fun. Maybe he can **Rewind and Recount **the secret to Gus in part 3 ;-) What will become of this stubborn pair? BTW thanks for the support! YAY :-D


	3. Rewind and Recount

**Part 3: Rewind and Recount**

"Dude I couldn't sleep. I have a major problem." Shawn burst through Gus's door the moment it was opened for him.

"It's two o'clock in the morning Shawn! What the hell couldn't wait until a more suitable hour?" Gus pulled an eye mask off his forehead, throwing it on a nearby table.

Picking it up, Shawn eyed his friend curiously. "What is this? Is Gustine mad I interrupted her beauty sleep?"

"Give me that, it helps my eyes; especially when my best friend wakes me up at two o'clock in the morning." He snatched the eye mask back, led Shawn inside and proceeded in making some coffee. "Okay, so what's on your mind?"

Shawn wasn't exactly sure how to word it. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a grunt of frustration. It was a rare occurrence when the pseudo psychic didn't have anything to say.

Gus spotted the seriousness of the dilemma, whatever it was, straight away. His annoyance at being woken up was replaced by concern. He kept watching his friend, waiting for any form of speech. The silence scared him a little.

"Shawn, seriously? What's going on? I have to admit you've been acting a little weird since that case with the drug dealers. Did something happen to you?" Immediately the worst case scenario came to his mind. "Oh my god, you took something didn't you? To test your loyalty they made you take a hit of something. You have no idea what that could have been or how addictive it can be."

"Relax Gus, I didn't take any peppy pills or loopy lines. Though it does disturb me that you know how drug dealers test loyalty." Shawn commented, watching his friend resume making the coffee. "Something you're not telling me?"

"I saw it on TV. It proves you're not a cop because cops can't take hits on the job." Gus explained, fixing up their beverages. "So tell me what was so important."

"Okay, here goes." Shawn decided just to blurt it out. "Lassiter and I kissed."

Gus dropped the two coffee mugs, spilling the hot liquid and breaking the handle off one of his mugs. He screamed as scalding hot coffee burned his leg and hopped to his bathroom with Shawn following after.

"I could kill you for messing with me like that when I'm carrying hot burning lava coffee." Gus began dabbing at his legs and feet with a cool towel.

"Dude I'm not messing with you! When the cops were making the arrest, Lassy dragged me off into this secluded street-"

"I don't want to know Shawn, even if it did happen which it didn't because this is Lassiter we're talking about." Gus looked up at Shawn and the moment he did, raised an eyebrow. There were none of the tell tale signs that his best friend was lying or messing with him. Everything indicated that Shawn was telling the truth.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you believe me now." Shawn leaned against the door frame, groaning in frustration.

"I still don't want to know."

"Come on Gus, I have to tell someone." Shawn used his whiney, pleading voice.

"Fine, but not too much detail, I already threw up in my mouth a little." Gus shot a warning glance as he put his towel back on the rack.

"Disturbing image, but I digress." Shawn led the way to Gus's living room and flopped down on the couch. He twiddled his thumbs mindlessly as the night of the bust flowed back to him.

"Okay, how exactly did this apparent kiss take place?" Gus asked, sitting down next to Shawn. "Now that I know you're not joking, I'm actually kind of curious along with being nauseous."

Shawn took a deep breath and recounted the version of events. "So we'd just made the bust, everything is fine and dandy and they're thinking about throwing me a big parade with balloons and a pineapple float."

"Get to the point." Gus interrupted, snapping at the other man.

"So Lassy-face is dragging me along and I'm thinking it's just another of his 'I'm a big cop and I'm going to push you around to pretend I don't need you as much as I do' tiffs that he gets into." Shawn explained. "Sure enough it started out that way, with the whole I could have been killed, could have messed things up, I don't like your methods, blah blah blah."

"Well in all fairness you could have been killed and Lassiter has never liked our methods even when they help him."

"Lassiter's pride issues aside and I mean really aside because he let his guard down fully." Shawn bit his lip, replaying the incident in his mind in slow motion. "He looked at me for like a millisecond and I knew what he was going to do but didn't believe it until he just crashed onto me. It was this rough, hungry, scary kiss. Heck I think he bit my lip at one point."

"I said no details."

Shawn threw his hands up in disbelief. "It was just so weird. So here I am, so shocked I don't even register it for a second. Then I'm trying to get away just before he manages to slip me some Lassy-tongue."

Gus took the story in for a moment. He didn't want to ask the question burning on his lips, but he knew if he didn't the image would haunt him and his curiosity would never live it down. He turned to Shawn, who was now looking at him for an answer.

"Did you like it?"

Shawn jumped off the couch, pacing the room. "Are you kidding?! This is Carlton Lassiter we're talking about; an aggressive, strictly-business _man_ who, while quite striking, tried to have me put in jail. I felt like my face was being attacked with his desperation."

"So why would he kiss you and why did you feel the need to tell me now instead of back then?" Gus stood up, stopping Shawn in his little pacing track.

Shawn guided his friend so they were both sitting back down again. This time he allowed his mind to drift back to Tom Blair's not more than a couple of hours beforehand.

"I was at Tom Blair's, just mulling it all over in the old head. I'm wanting to get this kiss out of my mind as soon as possible." Shawn recounted with absolute earnestness. "So I'm checking out the talent and I spot this girl, hot, keen and looking for some company. Rebound girl, just my type."

"So you hooked up? What does that have to do with disturbing my peace?" Gus was getting a little annoyed as the story seemed to have gotten off track. No way was he getting woken up at this hour to hear about Shawn scoring.

"That's the thing, I wanted to. She was into me but when I was kissing her, she just felt wrong. I don't know how to explain it." Shawn put his fingers to his lips, trying to remember the attractive woman's kiss. "Her lips were soft and gentle and she was all tipsy and horny."

"That's your type." Gus explained, confused as to his best friend's problem.

"I know, which is why I freaked out when Lassiter kept popping into my head, probably because he was sitting at the bar by himself."

"Woah, he was actually there? Did he see you?"

"Not at first." Shawn resumed pacing the floor again, unable to sit still. "Anyway, here I am with Hottie McHot Pants and I'm thinking about Lassy-face, who five minutes later I bumped into. He's gone all workaholic apparently and doesn't want me around."

"What else is new?" Gus asked, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't what he said, but how he said it. Like, very harsh." Shawn sighed briefly. "It actually kind of stung."

"Maybe because unlike all the flings you have, you actually have to see Lassiter again." Gus couldn't resist making the joke, letting out a laugh.

"It's not funny. He looked so sad." Shawn flashed to the image of that one rogue tear on Lassiter's cheek. "I really hurt him, didn't I? I don't know how I gave him the impression that I wanted something more from him, but still."

Immediately, Gus shot him an incredulous look. "You really don't know how you gave him that impression?"

Shawn saw his point, for it was basically the same one Lassiter himself had made. "Come on, how could I have known what would happen? Especially that it would lead to Lassy raping my mouth?"

Gus took his best friend by the arm, leading him to the door. "Point is that it did. Now I really need to hear no more about this. Otherwise, I will never sleep again. So just find some way to alleviate your guilt." He opened the door and ushered his best friend out. "Oh and please don't come back to tell me you've fallen for him."

"He said he didn't need me. He kisses me and then says he doesn't need me. What's that about?"

"Goodnight Shawn." Gus snapped, wanting to end the subject and go back to bed.

"You're a grumpy Gus at two o'clock." Shawn quipped before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**NOTE:** But how does Carlton feel about this whole situation? And how is Shawn going to figure this all out if Gus isn't going to listen? These two have certainly had some interesting times throughout the years. For now they need time to reflect on that :-) Thanks for reading/reviewing/following the story!


	4. Reflections

**Part 4: Reflections**

Carlton sat on his couch, his mind only on one thing: Shawn Spencer.

The man ran through Lassiter's mind and life like a tidal wave. He destroyed all the walls that kept the head detective safe. Shawn intruded on the only thing in his life that even remotely mattered anymore, his work. Now he wasn't even sure that his job was most important to him.

But he'd let Shawn do all those things. If anyone else tried to touch or tease him the way Shawn had been doing regularly, they'd have regretted it soon after. It didn't take a genius for Carlton to know that while they admired him, most of the department was scared of him. Shawn wasn't afraid though, he broke all the personal space barriers like a child destroying a Lego fortress.

Carlton would never admit it to anyone, but it was because he liked it. Sure, he'd push Shawn away or remove a hand from his person but only to keep up appearances. Secretly, he had been tingling inside each time the strategic pseudo-psychic's hand touched him.

Carlton had found excuses to touch Shawn too. Wrapping an arm around him to lead him away or grabbing him in a strong but not to tight grip was his way of getting that contact, without broadcasting the feelings brewing in his mind. He was discreet enough, never to let hands wander where they weren't meant to be, unless by accident.

Being the hard-ass that he was, Lassiter had managed to block out the feelings for long periods of time. He convinced himself that it was just some sexual frustration, the divorce or work pressure getting to him, whatever he could pull from a plethora of excuses. The result had Shawn thinking that Lassiter didn't like him, which he'd learned from the source himself.

The only benefit all these feelings had for him was knowing, if only in his own mind, that he was right. If Shawn was truly psychic he would have known what Carlton really felt for him and the real reason for his divorce was his secret desire for men. His wife didn't like the thought of him "dipping his feet in both ends of the pool" so to speak, even though he'd never cheated on her. From this, she'd gotten the idea that he wanted an open marriage and didn't want kids. They were ludicrous accusations, but divorce provoking nonetheless. Carlton's workaholic nature never did help those matters.

Sighing from his spot on the couch, Carlton finally raised himself up. Heading towards his bedroom he figured he'd have a shower before watching a little TV and hitting the sack. He'd already unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off by the time he entered the bedroom. He opened the closet to hang it up neatly, when his eyes met something he forgot was there.

One of Shawn's shirts was hanging there. The shirt Lassiter had worn during his brief suspension, also referred to as the worst time of his life; tied with his official divorce of course. He'd never given it back and wasn't sure that Shawn was too desperate to have it back. So that left it to hang forgotten in Carlton's closet, now giving him a firm reminder that Shawn wasn't his.

"I guess this is the closest I'll get to getting Spencer's clothes off." Lassiter muttered to himself, letting out a grin. Being alone for so long, it didn't faze him that he'd often end up talking to himself. It gave him a chance to let things out that he wouldn't dare admit in public.

Before he even registered what he was doing, the shirt was in his hands. He was fingering the material. Despite the fact he had worn it and washed it, the shirt still had a slight smell of pineapple.

"_Lassy, were you really expecting for me to kiss you back?"_

The question shot through his mind loudly. In all honesty, he did expect Shawn to kiss him back. The thought of losing Shawn permanently brought up feelings he hadn't experienced since realising he wanted to marry 'the love of his life.' He anticipated a slight surprised reaction, but the outright rejection shook him. Carlton was sure he'd read the signs right, otherwise he never would have put his heart out.

Slipping on Shawn's shirt, Carlton sighed. The one good thing about living alone was that he could get away with this secret behaviour. For one night, he could just let himself reminisce about the times that fuelled the expectation of Shawn returning his feelings. He could dream about touching Shawn; kissing him and actually having it returned.

Tomorrow, he'd hang the shirt up as a target and shoot the crap out of it.

* * *

Shawn was hanging around the Psych office. Home just didn't feel right and the office relaxed him. After finishing some random internet video game on his laptop, he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

He'd been hoping for a case all day, but unfortunately it had been a slow day for Psych. Gus was at his other job so there was no-one to talk to. There was nothing that could successfully take Shawn's mind away from Carlton Lassiter.

No matter what way he looked at it, the whole situation confused him. Lassiter as a whole confused him. One minute the man was trying to get him put away, the next he'd gotten his motorcycle back. One day he'd be snapping at Shawn for interfering, the next day he was praising him. Lassiter gave him a lecture and within a minute was kissing him. Lassiter was a rollercoaster, up and down, sometimes throwing Shawn through a loop. Just like the ride, the relationship had excited Shawn over the years. While Carlton didn't have the party persona, Shawn always managed to have fun with him. He was happy to be near Lassiter, even when the older man was in a grumpy mood.

Ripping up some pieces of paper and playing 'bin basketball' Shawn let the Lassiter related thoughts flow. He figured maybe they would hold an answer this time. The thoughts were a blur. A combination of times Shawn had seen Lassiter, worked with him, touched him, the older man's reaction to it all.

_He was back in his apartment. A blonde woman was draped over him, kissing him, she wanted him. Shawn had no knowledge of Detective Carlton Lassiter, nor did he have any kind of security in his life._

_She kept kissing him, but all he could think about was what was on the television. Her lips caressed his neck, but he could only see the crime and the man who clearly did it. He had to call in the tip, it was too obvious. Sex would have to wait._

_So he called the hotline, made his tip. An action that he didn't realise would lead him in a whole new direction in life. Lead him to a job he actually liked, some kind of financial security. The tip that led him to Carlton Lassiter._

_He threw away the phone, getting back to 'business.' However, the woman's lips felt different. In fact, her whole being seemed different. Pulling back, Shawn saw that the woman was nowhere to be seen. The only thing in his eye line were pale blue orbs staring back at him._

_This sudden change didn't frighten him. A serene vibe came over the room as Carlton was smiling at him. Shawn recognised the smile. He'd always tried his hardest to get that smile and when he did it thrilled him more than anything. Those upturned lips were so much more important than another random fling with a nameless woman._

_Lassiter moved in and was kissing Shawn. This time it wasn't rough, desperate or uncoordinated. It was warm and romantic. This kiss provoked butterflies that Shawn thought existed only in movies. It deepened into something more passionate and he allowed their tongues to meet and interact. Shawn wanted more, he didn't want to let go…_

Shawn woke up with a start, he looked at his surroundings. He quickly realised he was still in the Psych office and judging by the lack of light through the windows, he'd been asleep for a while.

"Slow day?"

A voice shook Shawn out of his contemplation, alerting him to the fact he wasn't alone in the office. A part of him almost expected Carlton to have jumped right out of his dream and into the reality. A sigh of relief escaped him as his eyes took in Gus, who was looking at his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

Shawn stretched and swiped the pineapple smoothie that now sat in front of him. He took a long and grateful sip and gave a nod of thanks towards Gus. Afterwards, he just sat quietly, still unable to get the dream out of his mind.

Gus waved a hand in front of Shawn's face, his own face confused and a little worried. "Shawn, what's going on and please don't tell me this is about Lassiter again."

"Gus," Shawn stared at the wall as he continued. "Do you believe in fate?"

* * *

**NOTE:** Do you likey? Do you want more? Do you want some Shassy interaction that's not in a dream? Do you believe in fate? :-P Okay enough with the questions, I'm just glad you read and hopefully enjoyed. More soon...


	5. Roughhousing

**Part 5: Roughhousing **

Shawn was chilling out in the Psych office, watching the cable. He still found himself thinking about Lassiter and wanting to talk, but watching random game shows took his mind off things for a while.

Hearing a jingle coming from outside, Shawn recognised it as the frozen yogurt cart. His stomach let out a rumble, reminding him that it had been a few hours since he'd attacked a packet of goldfish crackers. Letting out a little cheer, Shawn bolted outside with lightning speed.

Things only looked better when he realised that the frozen yogurt guy had been replaced with a frozen yogurt girl. A very cute and blonde frozen yogurt girl. Taking a deep breath, Shawn ran a hand through his hair and tried to play things light and breezy. Flirting was always fun; the one thing that could cheer him up when his head was in a bad place.

"My my, it all looks good. How about you surprise me today? I'm feeling…" he looked into her eyes, cocking one eyebrow slightly. "…impulsive."

She looked back at him incredulously. "Okay then." The woman then went and fixed up a cup for Shawn.

The pseudo-psychic paid his money. But upon taking his cup and his change, he noticed something was amiss.

"It seems that you've forgotten to give me something." He pointed out.

"Did I give you the wrong change?"

"No no." Shawn replied, putting on what he dubbed his 'flirting face.' "You forgot to give me your phone number."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Does that line work on anyone?"

"You tell me."

Leaning over the cart and giving him an annoyed smirk, she glanced behind him briefly, before looking into his eyes. "I don't think that will be happening any time soon."

"Why not? For all you know we could be great together and you're giving up the chance of a life time, or at least a fun date with a quirky stranger with psychic gifts." Shawn had managed to ware down stubborn prospects before. He figured that if he just kept talking and flattering her she'd come around.

However, he soon felt a massive and gruff hand on the back of his neck. "She said no, so how about you back off."

"Creepy stranger, meet my boyfriend." The woman told Shawn, giving him a 'you should have stopped when I said no' look.

Shawn turned around just enough to see the man's face. He looked like he'd spent some time in the police department holding cells for something or other. Not planning to be intimidated, Shawn kept his cool.

"That's quirky stranger and it's nice to meet you, boyfriend. You can let me go now."

The man did as Shawn requested, before punching him in the side of the head two seconds later. Shawn's frozen yogurt spilled and he fell to the ground, clutching the side of his face. He mentally cursed himself for hitting on the girl with the possessive boyfriend and a slight attitude problem.

Shawn heard someone running towards them, before a hard kick to his leg pulled him from the thought. There was another quick shot to his shin before it stopped. It was obvious, though Shawn couldn't currently see who, that someone had intervened.

"I suggest you get out of here before I arrest your ass for assault" was the next thing Shawn heard.

Turning around, he saw the cart and the couple leaving. Lassiter stood there, glaring at the few witnesses who were looking on in awe. Shawn tried to pick himself up, only to stumble slightly.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the office." It wasn't a comforting voice, rather emotionless actually. The arm around Shawn's shoulders offered a little support though and was warmer than expected.

Once Shawn was comfortably seated on his chair in the Psych office, he turned to Lassiter and finally spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Suddenly I have to run it past you if I want to walk around my own town?"

"Well one minute you don't want to be within at least two hundred feet of me, now suddenly you're right outside my office defending my honour?" Shawn commented, nursing his wound a little.

"Alright then." Lassiter sat down on the chair in front of Shawn's desk. "You wanted to talk, so here I am."

Shawn looked at him incredulously but Lassiter genuinely looked ready to listen. Shawn figured it would be a good time to get stuff out in the open and clear the air finally. However, before he could open his mouth, the older man jumped in.

"I almost forgot. Here's that shirt I borrowed a while back." Carlton practically threw it at Shawn, who noticed something wasn't right immediately.

"I'm guessing you went to the shooting range this morning." Shawn inspected all the little holes in his shirt, many of which were around the heart area.

"Geez Spencer, your power of observation astonishes me." Carlton replied sarcastically with a bitter undertone.

Throwing the shirt aside, Shawn stood up and moved so he was standing over Carlton. "Lassy, I'm sorry that you read too deep into things and that I don't feel the way you do. But you're going to have to deal with that."

"Spencer, you annoy me more than anyone else has ever tried." Carlton stood up to meet Shawn, their eyes blazing into each other. "Yet all I can think about doing is kissing you."

"Please don't." Shawn said it, but in reality he didn't know what he wanted.

His natural instincts told him to run, but the dreams he'd been having about Lassiter told him to give in. Shawn stood still, letting the other man move his face slightly closer. His eyes fluttered slightly, wanting to close. Shawn couldn't help but wonder if Lassiter really could kiss as good as the dreams and what it would feel like in reality.

Carlton's lips were an inch away from Shawn's when he spoke. "Relax, I'm not going to be stupid enough to try that again."

Shawn couldn't ignore the part of him that felt a little disappointed even when he sighed with relief. Carlton's blue orbs were staring at him, like they could see right through to his soul. The head detective was smirking at the look on Shawn's face while he stepped back.

"I want us to be friends and I think you're actually kind of cool, despite what anyone else says to the contrary." Shawn stated, shaking off the last few minutes. "I like helping you out…"

"But you don't like me in that way." Carlton finished for Shawn, rolling his eyes. "Maybe I'm the psychic because I predicted you were going to say something like that, even though we know it's a crock of crap."

"Lassy, I know that even with your hard-ass façade you're a romantic who secretly likes the long walks on the beach and luxurious weekends away but this story isn't going to have a happy ending and I hate seeing you so sad because you keep thinking it will." Shawn was reluctant to look into Carlton's eyes, for fear there would be rejection and hurt in them again.

However, Carlton continued to smirk back at him. "You may think you've fooled everyone with this fun loving, care free persona but I know deep down that you're scared. Oh sure, you can look at dead bodies without flinching but when it comes to what's inside you can't handle any of it."

Shawn turned to go to the fridge, as he was still hungry. In one swift motion, Lassiter stopped him. He grabbed Shawn's arm and pinned his back to the wall. His free hand was barely touching the pseudo-psychic's stubbly cheek, but causing tingles nonetheless.

"You didn't reject me because you feel nothing for me." Lassiter stated in his smug matter-of-fact tone. "You pushed me away because you may actually have to deal with real feelings for once in your life. May as well kill the possibility of us before things get too real for you, right Spencer?"

Shawn was no longer in the mood to be around Lassiter. His demeanour was now completely serious and frustrated. "If that's what you need to believe in order to deal with your pride issues, then fine. Now can everything just go back to normal please?"

Carlton let Shawn go and laughed. "I have pride in my work and I'm not ashamed of that, but when it comes to my feelings at least I'm man enough to put myself out there."

"In more ways than one." Shawn joked to cover his awkwardness.

"Another joke from everybody's favourite con artist. Why am I not surprised?"

It took a lot to get Shawn to really snap, but Carlton had managed to do just that. "What do you expect from me? Tell me what the hell you want!"

"You! I just want you." Carlton cried out so loudly he surprised himself for a moment. "I want to spend every excruciatingly irritating moment with you."

"Sorry Lassy, but I can't give you that."

"Yes you can, but for whatever reason, you won't." Carlton turned around and stormed out of the Psych office.

Shawn sat back down at his desk. He did feel an urge to run after Carlton and stop him, but managed to push it down. His stomach growled again, putting his concern back onto food and off Carlton.

But only for one second…

* * *

**NOTE:** OMG another chapter. Isn't that fantastic? Shawn's having no luck with the ladies. For an observant dude, you'd think he'd notice karma trying to tell him something. Anyway's there is that part, so do what you will :-)


	6. Realisations

**Part 6: Realisations**

Few cases rarely got to him this way. The only exceptions were when things became personal. Never before had a typical "Is my fiancé cheating on me, Mr Psychic?" case made him sit down and really think, let alone had him tossing and turning when he was trying to get in an afternoon nap.

Shawn knew from the moment he cleverly manipulated the woman into revealing a bunch of information that it was obvious the fiancé was doing the dirty behind her back. He pretended to have a vision and said he needed a little more time to figure out the best place to gather physical evidence. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, yet still unusual.

It made him contemplate everything that Lassiter had said to him two days prior. Of course he was afraid of relationships, with monogamy seeming to be something only in fairytales and movies with Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. His parents weren't the best example of romantic bliss. Throughout his life, the whole relationship thing had just seemed so pointless and unattainable. So why try for that when you can have one night of passion and then move on? Why settle for the same boring person day in day out?

What baffled Shawn the most was how Lassiter himself had been down that road. He was proof that no matter how hard you try to work things out, they'd probably mess up anyway. Lassiter would have done anything to get his wife back, and everyone knew that when an ambitious Carlton said "anything" he would have seen it through, but even that wasn't good enough.

Why would Carlton want to go down that road again? As far as Shawn could see it, he was doing them both a favour. It would save them a lot of heartache in the end. Not to mention, Lassiter's reputation would be better for it if the police department were oblivious to his desire to 'drive stick.'

But no matter how many hours Shawn spent justifying his actions and debating everything that Lassiter had called him out on, there was still something wrong. A part of him still felt like he was making a mistake. He'd tried to dismiss it as guilt, but the fact that Carlton wasn't exactly sad anymore blew that excuse out of the water.

Checking the numbers on the office clock, Shawn groaned at realising it was almost four o clock in the afternoon. This meant that for the last hour he'd been tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep. It innerved him the reality of time he spent contemplating Lassiter.

"Okay, Shawn. Shut your eyes and count the pineapples." Shawn whispered aloud, mentally getting himself into sleep mode.

Like many times he had shut his eyes in the week since he and Lassiter had kissed, even more frequently since their conversation in the Psych office, Shawn could see nothing but Lassiter's eyes. He could feel the slightly rough hands on his skin and the surprisingly gentle lips caressing him.

"If I'm going to bat for the other side, why Lassy-face?" Shawn cried out to his ceiling, hoping that maybe it had an answer. "We had one kiss and it wasn't even good, why would I want another one?"

Shawn knew he had to talk this out and really get a handle on it. He needed clarity of the situation. However, after the somewhat random conversation about fate Shawn had with Gus which saw him tip-toe around his rising feelings for most of it, he was pretty sure he couldn't cash in another deep and meaningful with his best friend for a while. Besides, Gus hadn't really been in love, only married.

There was one other person he could talk to. Not only did this man know about love and commitment, but he was proof that it didn't work. It was perfect. Even if Shawn was feeling what he thought he was, surely he would be set straight about how hard the reality is. His father had always been good at setting him straight.

Locking the office and a motor cycle ride later, Shawn found himself outside his father's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, patiently waiting for Henry to answer.

"Shawn, what case can I help you with now?" Henry asked the moment he slid open the door for his son.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Dad." Shawn replied, stepping into the house and pacing the room.

"Are you going to sit down and tell me what you're looking for, or do_ I _have to play the psychic and guess?" Henry took a seat on the couch, shaking his head as he watched Shawn pace.

Shawn finally sat down beside his dad. "What makes you think I need help with a case?"

"You always need help with a case, it's the only reason you ever come here. Out with it."

"It has nothing to do with a case, though it did start out with one." Shawn thought for a moment before bringing himself back to the reason he was there in the first place. "Dad…how did you know when…when you're in love?" The words were hard to get out and as he finished Shawn partly regretted saying them.

"So you've finally found a woman that will put up with you for more than one date? Good for you and when do I get to meet her?" Henry seemed almost relieved, which was the closest to proud he was going to show to his son.

Shawn bit his lip slightly before letting out the next bit. "Well see, Dad. It's not exactly a woman. In fact I can't really think of one feminine thing about him. If I had to pick, it would be the eyes though. Those eyes…"

"Oh god, it's Lassiter." Henry stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He figured after all these years nothing could shock him when it came to Shawn, but Henry still needed a drink in order to stomach this new information.

Shawn followed his dad; seeming a little confused that Henry would go straight for Lassiter. "What makes you think it's him? Maybe I finally fell for Gus after all these years. Or George from the place that does my monthly mani-pedi, he's like a very handsome one man gay pride parade."

Henry poured himself a scotch and took a long drink from it, needing to refill pretty much straight away. "Don't be a smart ass, Shawn. For one thing Gus isn't your type. He does everything you say, you know everything about each other and he'd bore you. As for your flamboyant friend whoever he is, you'd never let someone else be the eccentric one in the relationship. You're too much of an attention seeker for that, son."

While Shawn knew his dad was right, he still hated that smugness behind the words. His dad often pretended to know a lot more than he did, acting superior and making Shawn's accomplishments no big deal. It was for this reason Shawn was more ticked off when his dad actually hit the nail right on the head.

Never hurt to ask. One last chance to hide the truth. "Why Lassiter?"

"It's obvious! You find ways of bringing him into conversation all the time. You're one of the few people who can be around him and want to be." Henry swirled his drink around before taking somewhat of a victory sip. "You may think you've just fallen for him, but you've been in love with him for years. It took you long enough to figure it out; always missing the obvious."

"But I mean it's…Lassy." Shawn couldn't help but ponder the thought though. Could he have been feeling this way all along and just not known it?

"He challenges you and that's why you won't want to leave him. You'll never get bored and that's what makes you happy." Henry replied like he was stating the obvious. "And lets face it, that man needs something to take him off the job."

Still intent on proving his father wrong and maybe looking for a way out, Shawn shot back. "Wait a minute, what makes you so sure he feels the same way back?" He remembered that his father couldn't possibly know about the kiss.

"When you were so intent on helping him out that you stuck him with me he did three things. One, stuffed his face; two, watched re-runs of Cops until the show just didn't seem worth it anymore; and three, talked about you."

Shawn softened up, his heart beating a little faster. "What did he say?"

"How you drove him nuts, but he could count on you. How no matter what annoying thing you did he believed in you. Kept asking all these questions, then he had the gall to tell me that I should appreciate you more." Henry seemed frustrated at the mere memories of Lassiter on his couch.

"I'm liking Lassy more and more." Shawn felt a wide grin spread across his face and an involuntary laugh come out. "Now I'm wishing I'd returned that kiss until it softened up. God knows how good that could have been."

Henry nearly dropped his glass in shock. His eyes went wide. "What kiss? When the hell did you and Carlton kiss? Why am I surprised by anything you do?"

"Dude, it doesn't matter now the point is that…I really like Lassy don't I?" Shawn took a deep breath to let the thought sink in. "I have a man-crush on Carlton Lassiter."

"Of course you do." Henry replied, begrudgingly accepting the fact that the day he'd suspected would come actually did.

"I have to go talk to him." Shawn sprung up from his seat and ran towards the door.

"Shawn!" Henry called after his son. "I don't like this at all."

Shawn had pretty much expected this response. "I know that dad."

"But I know I can't stop you." Henry continued before Shawn could leave. "The amount you do for that man, just so he'll give you some recognition or a smile; nothing could stop you."

* * *

**NOTE:** Chapter 6! I bet there are a lot of happy campers that are like "YAY Shawn finally stopped denying his feelings!" Hope you're still enjoying the story. What happens next? You'll find out in about a week :-) In the meantime, enjoy and review!


	7. Right as Rain

**Part 7: Right as Rain**

Shawn hadn't been able to catch Carlton after visiting his dad. It seemed the detective had been working overtime on an important case; which Shawn knew was code for trying to avoid him. Shawn thought about surprising him at work, manipulating his way on to the team as he usually did, but managed to restrain himself. This situation was one that shouldn't happen at the station, he was smart enough to know that. It had to be kept as private as possible.

When he spent another day unable to catch Carlton around town, Shawn figured it would be best to go to his house and talk things out there. Even workaholics had to eat and sleep sometime. He made a mental appointment for eight o clock.

However, when the clock struck seven thirty, it was raining heavily. Shawn growled in frustration as he stared out his apartment window. Hoping it would let up, he watched patiently for twenty minutes, only to see the rain as bad as ever. He didn't want to take his bike out in such weather; it was a practically asking for an accident. But being rebellious and impatient, Shawn disobeyed anything resembling a conscience or common sense.

Somehow he managed to make his way to Lassiter's place. He parked his bike under the best form of shelter that wasn't a tree, and went to the door. He could see that the lights were on inside. That meant Lassiter was definitely home as he had a thing about wasting electricity.

Shawn pounded on the door as the rain continued to pour. "Lassy! Open up!" While waiting, he managed to shake some stray rain off his hair and clothes.

The door swung open and a surprised and annoyed Lassiter greeted Shawn. "Spencer! What the hell are you doing here?"

Shawn pushed his way in through the entrance, ignoring the fact that Lassiter seemed less than pleased with this. He took off his jacket, tossing it aside and taking a spot on the couch.

Lassiter had glanced outside briefly before shutting the door. "You came on your bike in this weather? Are you insane?"

"Probably." Shawn answered, motioning at a spot beside him. "Sit down. I'm here to talk."

Carlton's lips tightened into a thin line. He reluctantly sat down beside Shawn, but further away than the spot allocated. "So what do you want?"

"I came here to tell you that you were right."

The head detective paused at this statement. Not only because it didn't seem like something Shawn would admit to, but because of the way it was said. Shawn was being completely serious.

Unable to control a smug little smirk causing his lips to upturn, Carlton replied. "About what, Spencer?"

Shawn stood up, unable to sit still. He paced the floor while addressing his man-crush. "You were right about everything. How I fear monogamy. How I sleep with girls because I don't think relationships work out." He stopped in his tracks and looked at Carlton dead on for his next confession. "You were right about my feelings for you. I have them and they won't go away."

"Is that so?" Carlton turned away from Shawn, directing his gaze to the wall.

Shawn sat back down so he was in Carlton's eye line. "Yes, it's true."

"What are you expecting me to do about it?" The head detective stood up, facing away from Shawn and pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"For one thing I want you to look at me." Shawn kept gazing at the back of Carlton's head, hoping he would look eventually.

Carlton gave in and turned around. He motioned his arms in a 'what now' gesture. "Okay, I'm looking at you."

Shawn hopped off the couch, standing close to the man he desired. "Well then kiss me you fool." He joked, pressing a hand on Lassiter's arm and leaning in.

"Whoa!" Carlton backed away from the attempted affection, hands on his hips and head shaking. "Let me get this straight. I kiss you and you back away like I'm something on the bottom of your shoe-"

"You can't judge me on that kiss. I wasn't exactly prepared for it, that wasn't fun or thrilling."

Carlton's mouth opened with shock. "Now suddenly you come over here telling me you have feelings for me, then telling me I'm a bad kisser. You're contradicting everything you say and expecting me to just forget about it all."

"Pretty much. Yes." Shawn replied bluntly, moving closer once again. "Come on, I made a mistake. We all make them."

"I know a thing or two about mistakes, Spencer." Carlton spat at him harshly. "In fact I'm looking at my biggest mistake right now."

Shawn tried not to let the older man see how much that comment hurt him. The problem was he was surprised at how much it stung. A few rogue tears were assaulting his eyes, but he managed to blink them back.

"Let me get this straight. I like you, you like me. We like each other." Shawn said, provoking an eye roll from Carlton. "But we're not going to be together. Why is that exactly?"

"I'm over it and I'm over you." Carlton replied simply, walking to his kitchen after the comment to hint the conversation was over.

Naturally, Shawn followed him. "You're wrong, Lassy. You're not over anything. You don't get over this that easily."

"Oh please, enlighten me. Please tell me what I feel." Carlton spun around and greeted Shawn with eyes of anger and a sarcastic smile. "What exactly is _this_?" He motioned back and forth between them.

"I can't put a label on it." Shawn cried out in frustration, though he did have a particular word in mind. "I just know that I can't stop thinking about you. That and I'm apparently batting for both sides now."

"Well this label-less thing between us is not going to happen. Let's drop it and go back to being tolerant at best." Carlton stated firmly, though feeling a little pang of regret as he did.

Giving up on this whole situation, Shawn stormed towards the door. "You know what, fine! But don't blame me because you can't do something that actually might make you happy for once in your life."

As he watched his potential lover open the door, Carlton remembered the rain. "You can't go back out in this weather!"

"It's not like I have any other options." Shawn had one foot out the door.

Carlton ran to him before he could leave. He sighed before letting his guard down. "Just stay here until the weather dies down a bit."

"Look who's being Mr Contradictory now."

"I give up. If you want to go out and kill yourself, then go." Carlton turned around back to his kitchen area. He gripped the bench top until his knuckles went white. Hearing the door shut, Carlton figured Shawn had left until he heard footsteps coming towards him. As mad as he was, he was glad Shawn didn't tempt fate by going out in the storm.

Shawn reached out and touched the older man's shoulder. "I don't want to fight with you, Carly."

"Maybe this wasn't meant to work after all." Carlton turned to Shawn, still letting the other man touch his arm. He felt a little pang of heartache at the thought of him and Shawn not working out.

"Don't have to be a psychic to see that result coming." Shawn once again joked to cover up what he really felt. The tension in the room was too thick, someone had to lighten it.

"Why don't you watch some TV, I'll make us some coffee."

"There are no guns hidden in your couch or anything, are there?" Shawn asked, somewhat seriously but nevertheless left before he heard the answer.

Carlton made the coffee as slowly as possible in order to avoid the man he, despite saying it, still wasn't over. He couldn't believe he was back on this emotional rollercoaster with Shawn again. Just when he was beginning to accept the fact they weren't going to be, suddenly Shawn comes back and wants to be his everything.

He didn't want to go through this again. It was just too much for him. Carlton preyed for the rain to let up soon so he could go back to avoiding Shawn like he had been over the last few days.

After finally fixing up the two cups of coffee, Carlton headed to where Shawn was. The moment his eyes fell upon Shawn, a sigh escaped his mouth. There on his couch lay the pseudo-psychic, who had been finally able to get some sleep.

"No, no, no way." Carlton cried out, but not loud enough to stir Shawn. He put the coffee's down on the table and stood watching over the younger man.

There wasn't a shot in hell that he was over Shawn Spencer. Watching him sleep was a cementation of that fact. Carlton smiled slightly, admiring the one time that Shawn was quiet and still. Then the voice inside his head cursed him for rejecting Shawn's advances earlier. Wasn't this what he wanted?

Pushing those thoughts aside, the head detective remembered that Shawn was still wearing wet clothes. He debated waking his desire, but knew it was for the best. Carlton didn't want Shawn getting sick, or even being cold.

"Dammit Spencer, wake up." Carlton bent down beside the couch, trying to rouse the sleeping figure. "Shawn, come on."

Eventually Shawn stirred and blinked. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were Lassiter's blue orbs staring back at him. The hands holding his shoulders were confirmation it wasn't a dream.

"Lassy." Shawn breathed, focusing his eyes on the man looking down at him. He didn't care about anything that had been said, Shawn was going for it.

Lassiter seemed to have the same idea. "Shawn." They gazed, taking each other in for a moment. Knowing what was going to happen, Lassiter turned away. "I can't."

Shawn would have none of it. He reached up a hand and turned Carlton's face back towards him. "Carly, you were so cool a second a go. Now don't be a gooey chocolate-chip cookie."

Carlton let out a scoff of laughter at the comment, returning Shawn's smile. "What the heck is it about you?"

Shawn fingered his companion's earlobe, sitting up slightly. "Come here and find out."

Two pairs of smiling eyes took in each other. Two heads moved closer together. Two sets of eyes fluttered close. Then after what seemed like an eternity, two sets of lips finally met.

This kiss was different to their first one. Instead of being a fear-fuelled, one-sided act of desperation it was a warm, romantic kiss where both parties were participating and appreciating the other. Lassiter was a little gentler; Shawn was a lot more giving.

It deepened into something more passionate. Lassiter found himself on top of Shawn, pinning him to the couch and running fingers through his untameable hair. Shawn was pulling the older man closer, accepting the tongue which now danced with his.

"I knew you weren't over me." Shawn whispered as they parted for air. "I sensed it."

Carlton smirked slightly at the typical Shawn behaviour. "Let's not ruin this by talking."

* * *

**NOTE: **WOOOOO! Look at those two go! Well this is the end....nah, not really :-) There is more to come and I'm sure you'll love it. In the meantime enjoy this story. Shassy rocks!


	8. Romantic Resolution

**NOTE:** So I decided to edit this fic a little and actually give it an ending here. I know that some readers may have been hoping for more, but I was just not inspired to continue this. It was only meant to be a side fic in the first place but the ideas came which seemed good at the time but just weren't really clicking.  
I didn't want all the people who read this to be left without some kind of conclusion, that's just not fair. I know I hate reading a good fic to find it hasn't ended and will likely never be updated.  
So I tweaked this chapter a little so this fic could have an ending. It was either this, or keep you waiting. All I can say now is that I hope you like the story the way it is. Thank you for reading this story, I appreciate the support. It was just unfortunate that I got writer's block.

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: Romantic Resolution**

It had been a long time since Carlton had woken up on a hard floor. Nevertheless, that morning found his body protesting to waking up on the ground. If only he had taken a moment to pull out the couch bed, he would have had a more comfortable morning experience. Unfortunately, there had not been a free moment since him and Shawn kissed each other into exhaustion.

Carlton remembered the night before with a smile. Making out with Shawn had been even better than his imagination. As Shawn had undone every button of his dress shirt, he'd been exploding with lust. Sure, he'd kept things above the waist in order for Shawn to ease into his new attraction to a man, but how Carlton had wanted to go further. The cravings had nearly driven him mad with passion.

He'd woken up around the same early time he usually did, while Shawn kept on sleeping beside him. Lassiter had managed to lift his half naked companion onto the couch without waking him. At least one of them should wake up on a comfortable surface.

After a stretch and a shower, Carlton slipped on a pair of pants, laid out a shirt on his bed and proceeded in making breakfast. He figured that Shawn wasn't a huge fan of bran flakes, but spying a stray pineapple sitting on one of the counter tops he figured that adding a few chunks of the fruit to the cereal would please the pseudo-psychic.

About halfway through cutting the pineapple, Lassiter could feel a presence behind him. For a moment, paranoia gripped him and he eyed the nearest gun hiding place. Then he remembered that unlike many times before, he wasn't alone.

"A man after my own heart." Shawn picked up the uncut half of pineapple and motioned that he would cut the rest. "Go make some toast."

"Did you just order me?"

"Yes I did." Shawn turned to Carlton and grinned. "Because I know I can get away with it."

Shaking his head, Carlton popped some bread into the toaster. He could feel Shawn's eyes on him as he did so, unable to stop his face from positively beaming.

"You look so sexy when making toast." Shawn slid an arm around the older man's waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips. Then out of the corner of his eye, Shawn noticed the bran flakes.

"Oh come on, with the amount of sugar you put in your coffee surely you have some better cereal."

"I was going to put pineapple in it for you." Carlton explained, wrapping Shawn in a tight embrace.

Now completely ignoring the contents on the counter top, the two men became absorbed in each other. They moved so close together that air could not fit through their naked midsections. Shawn couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous while against someone. His heart was beating fast.

"Maybe I could just eat some pineapple chunks off your sternum bush." Shawn whispered seductively, claiming Carlton's lips again while fingering a few chest hairs.

The kiss deepened into something intense. Carlton pressed Shawn against the counter top, practically forcing him onto it. Shawn didn't seem to mind at all, grabbing and tonguing his desire with a passionate hunger.

A slight background noise pulled Shawn from the kiss. He eased off with a couple of light pecks.

"Toast is ready." He grinned, turning his attention back to making breakfast.

"Spencer, are you trying to be a tease?" Carlton asked, watching the pseudo-psychic put the toast on a plate.

Shawn proceeded in buttering his toast. He knew that his mere presence was driving his Lassy crazy, as he was also tempted to get back into the kiss. But playing Carlton had always been too entertaining to pass up.

"If I were you I would start calling me Shawn, lest you're talking about my Papi." Shawn turned back to Carlton with mock surprise on his face. "Oh my god. That's it, isn't it Lassy-face. This is some sick game to get to my dad, the real Spencer of your affections. Oh and to think I really thought we had something here. What really happened on those fishing trips?"

Carlton rolled his eyes, practically tackling Shawn in order to get the man back into his arms. "Do you ever shut up, _Shawn_?"

"Only when my mouth is occupied by other things. Like kissing a hot older man who just happens to be a sexy Irish cop with striking blue eyes." Shawn wasted no time in making out with Carlton again.

Carlton's lust wanted to keep going, but his internal clock and the one on the microwave nearby told him it was time to get ready for work. Reluctantly he stopped kissing his new partner.

"I have to go to work. You can show yourself out right?" Carlton headed off towards his bedroom to put his shirt, holster and jacket on.

Shawn would have none of that. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. You do not just kiss and run. It's cruel. So how about you grab life by the little Lassiter's and take a personal day."

Carlton sighed in reply. "You know I can't do that."

"You can, and you will." Shawn picked up the receiver to Carlton's phone and handed it to him. "We have all this lost time to make up for."

"Shawn-"

"I don't hear dialling." Shawn commented, tapping his foot to show his impatience.

"I want to stay here with you, but unfortunately crime doesn't take a personal day." Carlton went to put the receiver back, only to have Shawn snatch it from him.

"Come on." Shawn looked at the head detective with a pleading pout which soon turned into a grin. "Then I'm not going to kiss you until you call."

"Call me sceptical, but I don't think you'd hold out on me." Carlton moved in with a smug look, swiftly mouthing a particularly sensitive area of Shawn's neck. He nibbled the skin until he was sure Shawn was melting.

Shawn let out a light moan of lust. "Okay, you win. I can't hold out on you." He gave the impression of defeat before quickly snapping right back into alert mode. "But I can call the chief for you and tell her you won't be in."

Carlton jumped back from Shawn, eyes wide with disbelief and annoyance. "Don't you dare." No matter how deep his feelings for Shawn were the man still got under his skin that way.

Shawn began dialling the number on the phone. When Carlton tried to snatch it, he darted out of the way.

"It's ringing." Shawn threw the phone to the head detective.

Carlton's lips tightened into a thin line as Karen Vick's voice greeted him through the phone. He tried for a moment to resist, but Carlton knew the moment Shawn had kissed him that morning that a day off work was inevitable.

"Yes, Chief Vick. This is Lassiter. Unfortunately I won't be able to make it in today." He turned to a grinning Shawn, directing the next statement to him more than his boss. "There's some annoying stuff I need to take care of."

The moment his personal day was given the okay, Carlton put down the phone and locked eyes with Shawn. He began stalking towards him, looking ready to pounce.

"Call me annoying all you want but you took a personal day all for me. I really should have taken a picture of this Kodak moment. It's one for the books, don't you think my precious?" Shawn backed away slightly, looking for stuff to hide behind.

"Precious?" Carlton asked incredulously before shaking it off. "You are dead."

He leaped towards Shawn, only to have the younger man move out of the way. Carlton chased him, all while being told how much of a good step this was and how much fun they could be having. Any irritancy at Shawn manipulating him was overtaken by playfulness.

Shawn ducked into Carlton's bedroom. "Please just think about this Lassy-face. We mean too much to each other now, there's no need to hurt."

Carlton stood outside the door, knowing what would likely happen if he crossed the threshold into his room. He wanted Shawn like this, often fantasising about the younger man in his bed. But Carlton didn't want to scare him away by moving too fast.

However, a second later showed Carlton that it wasn't going to be his decision to make. Shawn stepped out from hiding behind the bedroom door and grabbed the head detective's toned biceps. He leaned in as though he was about to plant one on Carlton's mouth.

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" Shawn whispered against Lassiter's ear. Barely giving the older man a second to process the question, Shawn pulled him into the bedroom and practically threw him on the bed.

"What in the world-"

Shawn pounced onto the bed, smothering Lassiter's chest in kisses. "I know you don't just call a personal day for all the boys."

"Shawn, listen." Carlton sat up and ran a hand up and down his companion's arm. "I know last week I scared you off. I don't want to do that again by moving too fast."

Shawn laughed before swiftly pinning Carlton to the mattress. "You know, I am a big boy…in more ways than one. You don't have to fight this."

"You're really ready to do this?"

"How about you channel the crazy roaring lion instinct you had last night and just stop thinking and analysing." Shawn touched Carlton's cheek.

"I don't mean sex Shawn, I mean this. Us."

Shawn looked in Carlton's eyes and could only nod in reply. "Now stop thinking and analysing and do what you really want to do."

"What I really want to do is kiss you until everyone from Gus to Henry to McNabb knows we're together." Carlton confessed. "But I don't know how it will work with the cases, and the department..."

"Hey, even if we can't work on cases together I still get to be with your where it counts."

Carlton chuckled. "But Shawn…"

"But nothing!" Shawn interrupted again, pressing his face to Carlton's. "Seriously, I nearly gave you up because of all those 'buts' you're referring too. Lassy, we're not going to be fighting this anytime soon and call me crazy but I don't want to. Not anymore."

"Yes, I seem to recall you did reject me." Carlton teased.

"You're not going to hold that against me are you; because there's only one thing of yours I want held against me."

Shawn pinned Carlton down, taking in every inch of his face. Capturing the only lips he wanted to kiss from that moment on. He couldn't believe he had nearly let this wonderful man slip through his fingers.

"Do me a favour. If I ever try and push you away again, can you handcuff me to this bed?" Shawn asked it was a playful yet somewhat serious question.

Lassiter grinned and ran his fingers through Shawn's hair. "Oh you can count on that."


End file.
